User blog:EchoNightmareBlade/The Great Dinosaurian War: The Wapajuvenator's Problems
Sequel of the The Great Dinosaurian War: The New Empire. THE WAPAJUVENATOR'S PROBLEMS PART I:THE TRUTH Wapajuvenator: It seems like y'all discovered me, huh. Echo: What did you do? You killed hundreds of babies of Dinosauria! Wapajuvenator: Well, you see. They rejected me because all I wanted to disband this pathetic union and that useless council and unite this federation as one. When I tried though, they elected Avinychus. So I said: "What?! You decided to elect that a$$ bird that doesn't fly at all? And not me? Pathetic! I only wanted an united Dinosauria!" So then, I was kicked out of the council, sent to a very far away land known as Outer China. And there I found someone named Dotty, a strong, Hulk-like man. He was in trouble with some parasites. So I made a deal with him. If I helped him with the parasites he would send me to Dinosauria. And he said okay. But when there was only one parasite, I violently scratched his arm and he fell, and then the parasite rushed to him. I'm not sure if he was dead though. And then I stole his ship and sat sail to Dinosauria. And I killed the Mammoth King and took the throne. The rest you might know it. Ferret: Oh what a cool story. Too bad we- Echo: We don't care. Wapajuvenator: It seems like you haven't changed anything since last time, Echo. When The Federation of Tadrar needed you, you just declared war on a developing nation to say "we are busy". Ferret: Is that true? Wapajuvenator:You can't say anything. You and your army traveled seas and pillaged villages and killed harmless dinosaurs and other mammals. Primal: How do you know all of this... Wapajuvenator: I don't forgot about you Primal. Or should I call you the Rekkusu that killed all the devsaurs and put all the blame on the Black Cube... Echo: HOW THE FU YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!!!!! Wapajuvenator: Reveal yourself... Shkataplah: HELLO ECHO. Ferret: Triangle you traitor!!!! Echo gets mad. So he pulls out his musket and shoots Wapajuvenator's arm. Wapajuvenator: ARRRGHHHHH!!! SHKATAPLAH, USE HYPER BEAM!!! Ferret: HOLY SH- ????:她的座右銘是「努力工作，痛快玩樂」!!!! A gigantic fist would appear, blowing up the hyper beam. Echo:WOT Dotty: DOTTY TO THE RESCUE!! Echo: What a dumb rip-off Dotty: OML YOU ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Echo: Wot? Dotty: FERRET YOU'RE joking, ECHO YOU'RE HERE OMG I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LEGEND Ferret: I have to cross someone off my fan list. Echo:Well that's because ECHO'S ALWAYS NUMBER ONE (not really now, god damnit oviraptor) Wapajuvenator:How you countered that attack. Shkataplah: I AM ETERNAL. Wapajuvenator: I know that. Primal???: HeLLO. Ferret: Um are you okay? Primal Rekkusu: YeS Wapajuvenator:Welcome to earth, kill or the dev- Wapajuvenator would be interrupted by Primal Rekkusu's headbutt. Primal Rekkusu: YoU Don'T jUdgE me. Wapajuvenator: oof... Shkataplah charges another beam but it is interrupted by Echo, Ferret and Dotty. But then Triangle gets red, and gets ultra powerful. Dotty: What are we going to do now? Echo: I have da answer! Echo and Ferret starts glowing. And then, a feathered, winged, lion with ferret eyes comes out of the intense shine. ???: Hello. Wapajuvenator: What the fu??? Shkataplah charges on a very powerful punch. It is countered by The Winged Nightmare. As Primal Rekkusu breaks the wall and falls with the Wapajuvenator downhill, The Winged Nightmare blows up Shkataplah near a cliff. Shkataplah: YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME YOU STUPIDITIES The Winged Nightmare: No we can. They divide and Ferret hits Shkataplah on the head. Shkataplah: OOF Meanwhile- Wapajuvenator: You see. They started attacking the city huh? Well them, my friends will charge them. Primal Rekkusu: .... They would roar as eachother, and then charge. As their heads hit, Primal quickly snapped his neck. Wapajuvenator was dead. Meanwhile at the city General Albino: FORMATION! The Albinos would put their shields on the front, protecting theirselves. As the hybrids charged, the tanks (Gallimimus riding megas with wooden cannons throwing rocks) would all shoot them dead. When they finished the conquest, the mammoths surrendered. It was over, maybe. TO BE CONTINUED DID YOU KNOW... *Crispy was the original "Ultra Boss" to help on the Wapajuvenator, but I changed it due to Bill Cypher making actually sense. *Things had to be changed in Primal's history due to his avatar change. *Echo's Empire has it's mainland on a different continent. *Outer China is actually on the borders with Manchuria ( China) and Russia. *The mammothian capital is on irl Volgograd, aka Stalingrad. *Stuff is going to happen so hard you are not going to believe it. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts